Rivalry Gone Bad
by ShadowHunter120
Summary: Two best friends are having an average day at school when they find out that their teacher is a monster and wants to torment them. They are quickly found and taken to camp half blood where their adventures are yet to happen. *Author note- This is some of my old work. I decided to publish it for some feed back cause why not. I hope you show you readers some of my newer work soon.
1. chapter 1

Phaness P.O.V.

A vague dark shape has slithered its way to me. I glanced down someone's lain out on the floor, an urgent need to protect consumes my entire being. I looked down at my hands I see a bright gem flashing at me. The slithering shape is coming towards me faster. My body automatically moved into a defensive stance, I lifted my hands I hope I have the strenght to survive this attack.

Beep,beep,beep

What is that? Oh great I think my alarms going off I tried to ignore my alarm trying to sleep in even though I know I have school today. The rings are getting louder demanding my attention. My response is just like any teenager I slam my fist hard on the snooze button. Silence I'm drifting off back to sleep when a voice calls to me from downstairs.

"Phaness get out of bed you have school today"

It was my mom that was telling me to get up I let out a groan and threw my feet over my bed. Time for another day of learning I thought as I threw on a gray shirt with a black skull on it and a pair of jeans and black Nikes. I walk past my mirror I glance at my reflection I have green eyes and long brown hair I really looked nothing like my mom. Also I'm only 5'4 while my mom is 5'10. I jogged downstairs and headed into the kitchen where I found my mom.

"Morning mom."

"Good morning Phaness, pour yourself a bowl of cereal and hurry up and eat, your going to be late as it is."

I went to the fridge and grabbed a box of cereal off the top and took some milk out and began pouring me a bowl. I got a spoon from a drawer and started eating. My mom went off to go start the car while I finished the last bit of cereal I had. After I finished I threw my bowl and spoon into the sink and ran outside grabbing my backpack from the floor next to the door. I got into the car and we started to head to my school.

In no time we reached my school I got out of the car and started walking to my class. I got inside just as the late bell rung. I walked over to my seat and sat down, my friend Stella sat next to me. Stella has dark auburn hair and has an athletic type body which matched how competitive she was also she had light brown eyes that sometimes looked almost golden. Ms.Hill was getting the agenda written on the board and I took out a piece of paper and a pencil. Then Stella tapped my arm and I nodded back. She passed me a piece of paper which said,

Hey are you ready for the test today?

I looked at the paper and slapped my forehead with a groan I forgot we had a big test today. Luckily I was seated next to Stella who would always let me cheat off her I quickly scribbled

No I completely forgot we had a test today. Can I copy off you?

I passed the paper back to Stella and she looked at it then ripped it in half and shook her head from side to side. I shrugged and mouthed the words I'm guessing that's a no then. She nodded her head yes then started to write down the agenda. I wrote down the agenda quickly then waited for Ms.Hill to give instructions. After a minute Ms.Hill started class.

" Hello everyone I hope you all are ready for your big test today"

The whole classroom let out a collective groan and Ms.Hill just smirked and started to pass out the tests. I got my test and peeked at it immediately I knew that the only answer I was going to get right was my name, the date, and the period. I looked around and noticed that I could read Stella's paper from where I sat so I watched Ms.Hill until I thought she was not looking and started copying whatever I could read from Stella's paper.

I was copying the third question when suddenly Ms.Hill slammed her hand on my desk and snatched my test away then she did the same to Stella. Ms.Hill glared at me like she always did when I got in trouble then she pointed to the door and said

" Nice try Phaness but I figured you would try to cheat off Stella and Stella I expected more from you"

I grabbed my backpack from under my desk and followed Stella ,who already grabbed her stuff, and headed outside. I went to lean against a pillar and Stella stood across from me giving me her I hate you glares. I just smirked and ignored her. Sometimes I think that crazy old teacher always knows what I'm up to even when I don't.

As if on cue the door to our classroom opened and Ms.Hill came out. Ms.Hill glared at me menacingly I glared at her back. Since Ms.Hill first day here she has hated my guts. Ms.Hill sniffed at the air which made me think that she was crazier than I expected. Ms.Hill then smiled and announce

" So it was you that smelled Phaness"

Stella started to laugh at me. I got ticked off and growled

" Are you sure it's me that smells because I'm pretty sure the whole front row of the class was dying at the stench of your perfume"

" You little brat I will make you pay for insulting me" her black eyes flashing with hatred.

Ms.Hill grew sharp claws and teeth her eyes suddenly went black and she grew wings. She came charging towards me I moved too slow and she tackled me to the ground digging her claws into my side.

" Arrrr!!!" I screamed

Taking in the scene that just happened Stella took off running down the hallway. I cursed her under my breath and used all the strength I could muster to throw Ms.Hill off me and into the courtyard luckily I was successful.

" Looks like I underestimated you Phaness" Ms.Hill observed

" What the hell are you!" I screamed at her

" Your worst nightmare" Ms.Hill said menacingly

Ms.Hill then came at me again and I dodged successfully but I don't know how long my body can keep this up. Ms.Hill flew up to the top of the second story then like a bird she swooped down at me with her claws blazing. I tried to dodge but her talons sunk deep into my left arm. I let out a yelp of pain and punched Ms.Hill in the face with my right hook. Ms.Hill let go of my left arm then grabbed me and used her left hook to punch me in the stomach over and over again. As the pain started to cloud my mind the last thought I could remember having was I have a bad feeling that this fight was not going to end well for me. Ms.Hill then threw me to the floor and I painfully tried to stand on my wobbly legs.

" Your pathetic Phaness, I guess I didn't underestimate you" Ms. Hill taunted

" I'll show you who's pathetic!" I screamed, then I lunged at her


	2. Chapter 2

*Stella P.O.V.

I felt horrible for ditching Phaness but I got so scared my body reacted before I could put together what just happened. I ran down the hallway as fast as I could trying to get out of this place. Suddenly I ran straight into a girl and nearly fell.

" Sorry" I said apologetically

The girl looked up at me and we locked eyes. I studied her, she had blond hair and stormy gray eyes. I've never seen this girl before in my life, but for some reason she felt familiar.

" Are you Stella?" The girl asked

" Yes. Who are you?" I said confused

" My name is Annabeth, I am here to pick up you and someone named Phaness and take you two to camp"

" Camp? What kind of camp? Well I don't know if Phaness is still alive though I was so frightened that i took off and left Phaness when our English teacher became a monster but you probably think I am crazy huh?"

" No I believe you. Oh look here comes Percy, we can handle your teacher."

There was a boy running to us from the other end of the hallway he quickly stopped in front of us and looked at me. This boy had messy hair and green eyes for some reason he reminded me a lot of Phaness but I've never seen him before today but just like Annabeth I feel like I should know him.

" Good you found one of them but where is the other one?" Percy questioned

" This is Stella, we have to hurry Percy their teacher has already turned into a monster and Phaness is fighting her" Annabeth informed.

"Stella show us where they are! " Percy ordered

We took off running back towards Ms. Hill and Phaness.

Phaness P.O.V.

Ms.Hill is relentless, I have managed to survive all her attacks so far, but not without damage to my body. I have scratches all over me, I'm out of breath and I think that Ms. Hill dislocated my shoulder.

" Have you had enough you little brat?!" Ms.Hill growled

" No! Not yet" I lied.

This infuriated Ms. Hill, she rushed me but with all the injuries that I had sustained so far I was too slow to get out of her way, she grabbed me . Her sharp claws pinching into my sides. Ms. Hill threw back her head and started to laugh.

" Looks like you are too slow to keep up with me!"

She pined both my arms and used one of her claws to scratch my cheek. I felt blood start to run down my face, she was toying with me. I threw my head down and bit the arm that was pining both my arms. She screeched in pain then tossed me on the ground, my head smacking into the pillars.

I try to get up but my body hurts too much. I hear someone calling my name but my vision is fading fast. The darkness is closing in on me, I pass out realizing at the last second that the person calling to me was Stella.

Stella P.O.V.

" Phaness!!!" I scream in horror

I just watched my friend get thrown to the ground I ran over to her without thinking. I checked to see if she was breathing, luckily she still was. Ms. Hill landed in front of me.

" So you came back for your injured friend huh?" Ms.Hill seemed amused

" Even though you're the one that ditched her in the first place, Oh what a wonderful friend you are" Ms.Hill sneered.

I couldn't respond because she was right I ditched Phaness so I could save myself. Ms.Hill came swooping in to attack me but just as she was about to sink her claws into me Percy caught her claws on his sword.

" They aren't your opponents anymore we are" Percy announced.

Annabeth circled around Ms. Hill and stabbed her from behind, she screamed in pain she turned to attack Annabeth but Percy stabbed Ms.Hill's arm. Ms. Hill tried to fly up but Percy had stabbed Ms. Hill's arm completely through holding her in place. Finally, Annabeth finished off Ms.Hill with a strike to the chest Ms.Hill crumpled to the floor and dissolved into a cloud of golden dust.

Percy and Annabeth looked at each other and let out a sigh of relief. They had vanquished Ms. Hill their only worry now was Phaness's' injuries and if they could get back to camp in time to help her.

" Is your friend alright?" Annabeth asked concerned

" Yeah, i think so. I'm not sure though she took a lot of hits before we got to her" I explained

I was glad that Phaness was still breathing, but I didn't know the actual condition of her body. From the looks of it she got beaten pretty bad. After hearing the semi good news Percy whistled loudly and a beautiful black pegasus landed near us.

I forgot I haven't asked what the hell is going on yet.

" Umm I forgot to ask, but what the hell is going on here anyway?" I asked confused

" Hahaha, I forgot to explain everything to you huh. Well you and your friend are half bloods which means you two are half mortal and half god ." Annabeth explained

" Wait, Phaness is a half blood too? How are we half bloods anyway?" I questioned

" Well, whatever parent left when you were a baby is your godly parent and yes, your friend is also a half blood" Percy explained

" Ok, I think I get it now but do our parents know about this?" I asked

" Yes. They have always known, since you guys were born. Well that's about all you need to know as of right now. If you want more answers you can talk to Chiron at the camp to explain things more fully. If you still have questions you can ask us." Annabeth informed

" Ok, one last question are you guys going to be able to heal Phaness from her injuries ?" I asked concerned

" Yes back at camp we can heal her, but the faster we get there the better. So get on and we will be there in a bit" Percy answered

Percy and Annabeth picked up Phaness and placed her on the horse. They got on in front and I took the back so I could hold onto Phaness, making sure she didn't fall off the pegasus . After about twenty minutes it seemed, we arrived at Camp.

As soon as we got there we took Phaness to the infirmary. Afterwards Annabeth showed me around Camp and she explained where I would live.

" Ok Stella, you will live in cabin eleven until you are claimed by your Godly parent" Annabeth informed

" Phaness too I'm guessing" I stated

" Yes." Annabeth informed

We headed over to the armory and I picked out a small dagger I liked because Annabeth informed me that we would have to fight against monsters like Ms.Hill in the future. Then a bell went off,

" It's dinner time so go to your cabin and you and the rest of your cabin will go to the mess hall" Annabeth informed

" Do I have to sit with my cabin?" I asked

" Yes you do" Annabeth said

I quickly went over to my cabin and got in line. We headed off toward the mess hall. I got my food and sat down. I was silent the whole time I ate my dinner because I didn't know anyone. After I finished eating I went to the cabin I was assigned to and fell asleep on the spot of the floor I owned for now.

Three days have passed and Phaness still hasn't woken up yet. I am starting to get really worried but Annabeth told me that Phaness will wake up when she is ready to and I just have to be patient. Everyday I walk over to the infirmary and help Annabeth nurse Phaness back to health. We feed her this stuff called Ambrosia and Nectar it is supposed to bring her strength back. After we were done spoon feeding her for today we left to go spare in the arena.


	3. Chapter 3

*Phaness P.O.V.

I woke up and felt groggy I threw my legs over the bed I was in and stood up. I looked down at my old clothes I was wearing and they were pretty messed up. I found a orange shirt that said Camp Half Blood and a pair of black jeans also a grey pair of shoes. I quickly threw on the outfit then looked around at my surroundings I had no clue where the hell I was. I found my backpack on the floor and I quickly grabbed it I took out my black zip up sweater and I threw it on. Then I threw my backpack back on the floor and left the room. I walked down the hallway and found the exit I walked out of the building and looked around. I looked around and immediately knew something was off about this place. There were a bunch of kids my age and younger practicing with bows and arrows to the left of the building I walked out of. A couple of kids were walking past me with swords in their hands. I threw my hood on and followed the group that just passed me. On the way there I saw a place that I guessed was a armory because there were weapons lined up against the cabin. I looked at a longsword that immediately got my attention I quickly pick it up and thrusted the sword out in front of me a few times. It didn't feel right in my hand but anyways everyone else was carrying deadly weapons so why can't I. I grabbed my sword's shoulder sheath and threw it over my shoulder then I placed my sword in it. I quickly ran to catch up to the group I was following we arrived at a place which I figured was a arena because everywhere there were kids sparring with swords. A familiar face caught my attention I watched her as she spared with an older girl. The person I recognized was my friend Stella the girl that was sparing with her stopped and started to welcome the group I joined.

" Hey guys are you ready to start practicing with a long sword?" The girl asked

" Yeah" Everyone shouted

" Ok this is gonna be my demonstrating mentor Stella" The girl announced

" Hi Stella" Everyone greeted

Then the older girl started to explain in great detail what we were suppose to be practicing and I just didn't bother listening. After the explanation was done the older girl pointed to me to come up and demonstrate for everyone. I went up and faced Stella because of my hood she could not recognize me.

" Would you like to take off your hood before we begin?" Stella asked

I just shooked my head and she nod

The older girl then began explaining I will be waiting for the right moment to attack Stella and I would be dodging her other attacks. Then Stella faced me and nod then I faced her and nod in agreement. Stella came at my right side with her small dagger and I sidestepped behind her and pulled out my sword from its sheath then I used the butt of my sword to hit her in the back of her shoulder which made her lose balance. Stella fell to the floor and got up quickly coming straight at me I sidestepped last minute and and used my free hand to push her down. Stella fell to the ground once more she got up and threw her dagger at my feet. I picked it up and as I was about to hand it to Stella she pulled my hood off my head. I smirked and threw Stella's dagger in the air and caught it.

" I'm back from the dead my friend" I teased

Stella looked shocked at me then she hit me upside the head and hugged me. I rubbed my head.

" What was that for?!" I complained

" For not waking up sooner!" Stella responded

Stella let go of me then I realized everyone was staring at us. I took off my jacket and tied it to my waist. Then I began questioning Stella about what has happened so far as we headed to the lake so we could talk in private.

" You said earlier that I should have woken up earlier so how long have I been out?" I questioned

" Well you have been out for three days ever since Ms.Hill kicked your butt" Stella pointed out

" Oh right I forgot Ms.Hill turned into a monster and also you ditched me!" I shouted angrily

Stella looked at me as though she was hurt about what I said then she stopped in front of me. I soon realized we were at the lake already suddenly Stella grabbed me from behind and threw me in the water. Luckily I knew how to swim I quickly came up and spit the water that got in my mouth at Stella.

" What the hell was that for Stella!?" I yelled

" You jerk do you think I felt great after I left you I started to feel guilty then when I saw you hurt I blamed myself!" Stella shouted

I stood in silence at what Stella said I never really thought of it that way until now. While Stella started to walk away from me in disgust I went underwater to relax. After a while a bright light flashed at me. I poped up to get some fresh air then dived to retrieve the object. When I came up with the object I began to study it. It was a long sword which looked like it was celestial bronze and it had a sapphire jewel in its hilt. I quickly swam to land and threw out my old sword for the new one I had found.Well that was a good find I found my perfect sword but I shouldn't have said that to Stella she has a bad temper almost as bad as mine I thought as I laid out my jacket and laid down so the sun would dry me. After a while I felt dry enough so I went to go explore camp a little. I remember that Stella told me that all the different cabins were for all of the Greek Gods children. Also that we are half bloods and whatever parent left when we were young is a god. Finally Stella said that the cabin we will be living in was cabin eleven which is where Hermes the god of travelers and thieves children live so I didn't trust any of my belongings there. I started to head to cabin eleven and when I entered it I noticed that the whole cabin was pack and the only spots left were all on the floor. While I found a spot to put my stuff at a loud bell started blaring and two boys stood up and shouted

" Alright cabin eleven get into formation"

Everyone got in line and I realized that it was in a superiority order so I was at the very end of the line with Stella in front of me. We walked all the way to what I assumed was a mess hall. When we got inside I realized I was right. It took awhile to get my food but after when I tried to find a seat the table was packed. There was only one seat left and it was next to Stella. I quickly claimed the seat and ate in silence for awhile until Stella tapped my shoulder.

" What's up?" I asked

" Nothing I just wanted to say I'm sorry for throwing you in the lake" Stella informed

" Don't apologize I kind of deserved it I didn't know you blamed yourself for me getting hurt" I said

Stella smiled and continued eating her dinner. When I was done eating I put my plate away and started to head to the lake I needed some time to clear my head. When I arrived at the lake I took off my shoes and put my feet in the water I always loved the water it helped me relax. I started to play with the water with my hands and after awhile I realized I was picking up the water without touching it. A bright flash happened and I saw a glowing triden over my head. I quickly threw on my shoes and headed over to the big house that Stella said to go to if I had any questions. When I arrived the project director Chiron came up to me and smiled.

" It looks like you have been claimed Phaness" Chiron informed

" By who?" I asked

" By one of the big three, Poseidon" Chiron informed

So after that Chiron told me I will be living in cabin three from now on. I quickly went to cabin eleven and threw the little bit of the belongings I had together and took it to cabin three. I found a boy laying in a bed in the way back. He quickly jumped off his bed when he heard the door slam closed.

" What are you doing here?" He asked

" Umm I live here now" I answered

He jumped off his bed as soon as I finished my sentence and looked over me.

" You are a daughter of Poseidon?!" He asked shockingly

" Yeah but what are you doing here?" I said

" I'm the son of Poseidon so that means..." He said

" We are half siblings?!" I shouted

" Guess so my name is Percy I'm the one that found you and Stella at your school along with Annabeth" Percy stated

" Ok my name is Phaness nice to meet you" I said

I hardly ever play the nice act but I just met my half brother so it's more like a one time thing. After introductions Percy fell back to sleep I looked through my backpack and found some clothes in it. I found a pair of basketball shorts and threw them on then I took off my shoes and socks I kept my camp half blood shirt on. I quickly crawled in my bed but after awhile of laying there I figured out I can't sleep right now. I headed off to the lake barefoot the only thing I took with me was my new sword. I wanted to test it out and see why it felt so special to me like it was meant for only me. I stepped into the shallow end of the water. I focused on trying to make a water clone I got the idea while I was lying sleepless in bed. I closed my eyes and concentrated when I reopened my eyes there was another me in front of me. I poked it and it quickly dissolved back to water. I get that I'm new to this but does my idea have to be this weak?!. I tried my clone idea over and over but in the end I only got one solid clone. I stared at it for a minute then it spoke.

" Hi what's up?" The clone asked

" I didn't think you would be able to talk. How are you talking?" I asked

" Well when you concentrate everything into your clone you give it a piece of you" The clone explained

"Oh I guess that makes sense" I said

" I know you want to train so want to spare with swords?" The clone asked

" How did you know I wanted to train?" I asked

" I am kind of like you remember you put a small piece of yourself if you concentrate on the clone or clones you're making" The clone explained

" Ok then sure lets train but what sword are you going to use?" I asked

It pulled a sword from its own shoulder sheath and showed me it. It looked exactly like the new one I found.

" Alright then since you have a sword lets go ahead and start" I stated

My clone attacked at my left I sidestepped right but the clone changed direction and hit me with the dull end of the blade. I backed up kind of shocked but I quickly recovered and striked down at its left leg. It dodged and used the butt of its sword to make me fall into the water. I got ticked and pushed on the gem in the hilt of my sword in anger. Water exploded up my sword and then turn into a swirl. I slash at the air in front of me and the swirl whipped at the clone who then dissolved to water. I quickly got out of the water and went back to the cabin where I climbed into my bed and passed out.


	4. Chapter 4

Stella P.O.V.

I woke up and quickly realized Phaness was not in the cabin. I heard someone close by say that Phaness was claimed by one of the big three. There was only way to find out the truth and that was to find Phaness and asked her. I quickly started to run to Cabin 3 when I got there I saw Percy come out yawning.

" Hey Percy. Do you know where Phaness is?" I asked

" Hey Stella. Yeah Phaness is still asleep in cabin three you can go wake her if you want." Percy stated

" Alright, I'll see you around" I said

I quickly went into cabin three and found Phaness passed out on her bed. I pushed Phaness shoulder and she groaned and pushed me away. I then pulled Phaness blanket off of her. She then curled up so she could stay warm. Finally I just pushed Phaness off of her bed. She got off the floor and glared at me.

" What the hell do you want Stella?!" Phaness shouted

" I wanted to ask if you were finally claimed!" I yelled

" And that couldn't wait until I got up?!" Phaness asked

" No!" I responded

Phaness rubbed at her eyes then yawned loudly and said

" Yeah I got claimed by my dad Poseidon the god of the sea. I got power over water now, I guess." Phaness stated

" Good for you, now I'm the only newbie that has not been claimed yet" I stated

Phaness shrugged. She then smirked and said

" I guess your parent does not want to claim you yet" Phaness laughed

Phaness was the type of person to crack jokes but a lot of times she went overboard and it always led to a big fight between us. Phaness already knew what I was going to do because she took off at full speed out of the cabin. I pulled out my dagger and grabbed her sword which she recklessly left behind and chased after her. I was only inches away from Phaness when I realized that she was running toward the lake where she would have an advantage. I quickly threw my dagger in front of Phaness, but she flawlessly dodged it and sped up. I picked up my dagger while Phaness jumped into the lake.

" Come out and face me you coward!" I shouted

" Nah, I'm good. I kind of wanted an excuse to go swimming anyway" Phaness smirk

" Don't make me jump in there!" I warned

" Be my guest, I have the advantage here" Phaness said

" Not without a weapon" I said

" Look here, I'm surrounded by water. This is my weapon" Phaness said

Shoot, she's right. She has a whole bunch of water. All I have is her sword and my measly knife. I threw Phaness' sword on the floor and put my hands up. Phaness had doubts at first because she watched me from the water for awhile. Phaness then came out of the water and picked up her sword and sheath and threw it over her shoulder. I quickly sheath my dagger and tackled Phaness. Phaness fought with all her strength then she laughed.

" What are you laughing about?" I asked

" I win this time Stella" Phaness stated

The Phaness I had tackled down turned to water and another Phaness was near the water with a water whip. Phaness flicked her whip and it curled around my torso. She then threw it over her head and I landed in the water harshly. I quickly swam up and watched as Phaness picked up her sword and threw it over her shoulder.

" How did you do that?!" I shouted

" Hmmm? Oh, when I jumped in the water I made a water clone and sent it up while I stood underwater breathing in an air bubble. I was lucky it was a solid clone because lately they have been falling apart quickly." Phaness explained

I saw Phaness stare at something that I suppose was over my head. Phaness smirked then said

" Hey looks like you have been claimed"

I looked at my reflection in the water and there was an axe symbol above my head. I quickly got out of the water and dragged Phaness to the big house with me. We met up with Chiron and he said

" Stella you have been claimed by Ares, the god of war" Chiron informed

I was also told that I will be living in cabin five for now on. I quickly collected my things from cabin eleven and met up with Phaness outside.

" So why am I going with you again?" Phaness asked

" Because I want someone to go with me when I meet my new cabin mates" I answered

We walked over to cabin five and I stood there kind of shocked. The cabin was badly painted red and had barbed wire on the top of the roof. There was a stuffed boar's head on the doorway and punk rock music was blaring from it. Phaness picked up a rock and threw at the floor near the door and something exploded.

" There are landmines around the cabin?! Sorry Stella, I'm out of here" Phaness said

Phaness started to walk away but I grabbed her by the collar of her shirt and dragged her into the cabin. In the cabin, people were arm wrestling and gambling and rocking out to loud punk rock music. Everyone stopped what they were doing when an older looking girl came over to us. The older girl looked much older than me and Phaness. She had dirty blond hair and dark brown eyes.

" What do you want?!" The older girl said menacingly

" I have been claimed by Ares and now belong to cabin five" I stated

" Both of you?" The older girl asked

" No, I just brought along my friend to meet you guys" I answered

The girl studied Phaness then asked

" Who is your godly parent?!"

" My godly parent is Poseidon" Phaness stated

Everyone gasped at what Phaness said then stared at me.

" You brought a Poseidon kid here?!" The older girl hissed

" Yeah what's wrong with that?" I asked confused

" Poseidon and dad don't get along. Well, every since Percy disgraced him, we don't really get along well with Poseidon kids" The older girl stated

After hearing how everyone hated Poseidon so much Phaness made a run for the door. Phaness shouted

" Well see you around Stella"

I laughed along with the whole cabin then the older girl introduced herself.

" Well my name is Clarisse and just pick where ever you want to sleep at"

" Alright" I said

I found a bottom bunk near the door and set my stuff underneath it. I then laid on the bed and tried to concentrate over the blaring loud music. After lying in the bed for a while, a satyr came to visit me. A satyr is half goat and half human. They work under Dionysus who is the god of wine and also runs the camp. The satyr came to inform me that Chiron wished to speak to me. I quickly went to the big house, and when I arrived at the big house I noticed Percy and Annabeth were sitting with Chiron at a table.

" Glad you could make it Stella" Chiron greeted

" Yeah, I got the message. So, what's up?" I asked

" We were talking about if you and Phaness are ready to take on a quest yet" Annabeth informed

" And Phaness was suppose to be here but I guess she didn't get the message but you can inform her later if you want" Percy stated

" So do you feel that you guys are ready to do a quest?" Chiron asked

I took a minute to think about it I didn't really know if I was ready but I was willing to try. I then came to my decision.

"Yes, I think me and Phaness are ready to take on a quest. So what is the quest?" I said

" So Artemis the goddess of the hunt lives outside the camp with her hunters and they need some supplies. So you and Phaness just need to deliver them." Chiron informed

" Ok so when do we leave?" I asked

" Tomorrow morning at eight" Percy stated

" Ok good so I will go inform Phaness" I stated

I went off to the lake in search of Phaness who was probably training. When I get there I find Phaness sparing with three of her clones. One of the clones comes at Phaness straight on but she sidesteps and cuts her clones arm off who then turns to water. Phaness then with one strike slashes through the last two clones who were coming at her sides. Phaness sighs and starts to step in water.

" Hey Phaness" I called out at her

Phaness ignored me and closed her eyes and concentrated then three more clones appear. Phaness lightly touched her clones with her sword and two of them dissolve.

" Ugh they are still too weak at least the last patch they were all solid" Phaness complained

" Hey stop ignoring me and listen idiot!" I shouted

Phaness responded by turning around and glaring at me.

" What the hell do you want?" Phaness asked

" You missed a meeting with Chiron didn't a satyr come tell you that he wanted to talk to you?" I asked

" Hmm really I didn't get the message" Phaness stated

" Whatever but anyway we have a quest and we are leaving tomorrow!" I shouted excited

Phaness acted like it was nothing and said

" Cool"

" Well pack up the supplies you will need for tomorrow alright. See you later I am going to go start packing."

Phaness P.O.V.

A quest and we only arrived this week what's with that I thought as I refocused on my training. I summoned three more clones and gently touched them with my sword none of them dissolved.

" Alright attack me with all you got" I shouted

The first clone made a water whip like mine and tried to hit me. I made a whip of my own quickly and collided with the whip coming towards me I let go of my whip and grab my sword and slash though the clone. I noticed one of the the clones disappeared. Uh oh I thought as I got thrown into the water by the clone that snuck up on me while I was fighting its friend. I heard them jump in after me. I thought fast and retrieved my sword that I let go of when I landed in the water. I slashed the clone swimming fast toward me. I looked around and noticed that the last clone was not in the water. I quickly swam up and caught my breath I spotted the last clone on land. I quickly swam to land and got out of water huffing and puffing. The clone reacted to my presence by pulling out its sword. I quickly got up feeling kind of exhausted. The clone ran straight at me and slashed at my arm I sidestepped a little late and the sword grazed my arm. I swung my sword down in my clone but it dived left. It slash at my torso and I stepped back before the sword came in contact with my body. When the clone was exposed I swung with all my strength at the clones torso. It made contact and the clone turned to a puddle of water. I lay down on the ground breathing heavily from training. I quickly run to my cabin when I get there I throw what I need for the quest into my school backpack. After finishing packing I throw my backpack back on the floor. I lay in bed for a while then slowly drifted off. I hear something loud going off like crazy great the stupid alarm is going off again. I decide not to ignore it and quickly hit the snooze. I quickly throw on a plain black shirt and a pair of blue jeans and throw on some gray jordans. I lazily pick up my sword and throw it over my shoulder then I retrieved my backpack from the floor next to my bed and sling it over my left shoulder. Suddenly the door swings wide opened and Stella comes in.

" What's up?" I said half asleep

" Nothing ready for the quest?" Stella asked

" Hmm yeah sure" I said not really listening

" We'll let's head off" Stella announced

Stella took the lead and I followed we headed off toward the main gate. We exit and started to head deeper into the woods. We walked a long way then stopped to rest it was barely the afternoon and I was tired.

" Do you even know where we are going?" I asked

" Yeah I do the camp is suppose to be a two day travel" Stella announced

After awhile of resting we headed off again it was suspiciously a lot quieter than usual. I thought on a quest you run into a lot of monsters and all that but it's almost been a whole day and we haven't ran into any monsters yet. And the forest seemed to drag on forever I was pretty sure we were lost. It was getting dark so Stella decided that we should make camp. I surveyed the area we were making camp it had a lake and a cave.

" Hey we should make camp in the cave so if it rains then we won't get soaked" Stella stated

" Alright" I answered

I threw out the sleeping bags and Stella made the fire. I noticed I forgot to pack something very important.

" Hey Stella did you pack any food?" I asked

" Yeah two apples" Stella stated

" Can I have one?" I asked

" Do you have any water?" Stella asked

" No" I said

"Then no apple for you" Stella stated

" I can get water from the lake" I said

" Fine here" Stella threw a thermal at me

" What you had water and didn't share?!" I shouted

" Oh stop your complaining and go get some water" Stella said

I stormed out of the cave and went to go retrieve the water. I picked up the water and made it into a whip then put in in the thermal. I noticed that the water was green I quickly threw out the water I collected in disgust. A small snake came out of the thermal I was about to crush it with my foot but it got into the water and grew ten times its size.

" Stella!" I shouted as the snake tried to bite me

" How hard is it to collect water?!" Stella shouted

" Forget the water come out now and help me take care of this monster!" I shouted

Stella came running out of the cave with her dagger blazing. Stella stared at the giant water snake in shock. The snake was about to sink its teeth into to Stella but I threw myself at it and tried to stab its head but it used its tail to whip me into the lake. I quickly went under I felt exhausted but I refocused and concentrated and made ten clones. I quickly swam up and got out of the water with my clones. I pushed the gem on my sword and water swirled around my sword.

" Attack!" I commanded my clones

My clones and I charged at the slithering beast with full strength. The snake whipped at us with its tail half of my clones left after its first attack. Stella slashed at its belly with help of two clones and me and another two clones got its tail. The snake tackle his head at Stella who went flying up then he used his tail to slam her to the ground. I took in the scene and panicked I ran up to Stella a sense of having to protect my friend overwhelm me. I protectively stood in front of her knowing that I would be exposing myself. I looked Stella over and knew she was unconscious. I focused back onto the enemy who was eyeing me with amusement.

" Why do you protect her?" the monster asked

" Because she is my friend!" I shouted

" A friend you say?" The monster seemed amused

" Don't you mean a rival that is much stronger than you?" the monster asked

" How do you know she is stronger?" I asked

" Hmm because she acts like she is superior to you and you listen so how about I make you a deal" the monster stated

" What deal?" I asked

" You want strength don't you so why don't you share your body with me and I will give you the strength you need to be better than your little friend" the monster stated

The monsters words lingered in the air putting me in a trance. I always wanted to out do Stella but she was always better. The answer to that problem seemed to be right in front of me.

" Alright then its a deal" I announced

I moved away from Stella and approach the monster. It turned back to its tiny form and slithered onto my hand.

" So all you have to do is swallow me" the monster said

I picked up the snake by it tail and swallowed it whole. A burning sensation came over me and I immediately knew it was the beasts power. It became too much for me and I felt the room began to go dark.


	5. Chapter 5

Stella P.O.V.

The last thing I remembered was getting thrown into the air by a monster snake. Yet I woke up at the infirmary with Phaness knocked out beside me. I got up from the bed I was in and nudged Phaness. Phaness responded by pushing me out the way so she could get off the bed.

" What?!" Phaness shouted

" Geez what's got you so ticked off?" I asked

" Sorry a little on edge since the fight" Phaness said

" So how did we get here?" I asked

" No clue well I am out of here" Phaness said

Phaness got up and exited the room we were in I quickly followed her. We were back at camp again. Once we reached outside of the infirmary Annabeth and Percy were standing outside.

" Hey what happen?" I asked

Annabeth and Percy look at me and Phaness shocked.

" You two are up already?" Percy asked

" Why how long were we out?" Phaness asked

" Only an hour since the hunters found you" Annabeth stated

" Who are the hunters?" I asked

" The goddess Artemis adopted children" Percy said

" Well I am heading to the lake" Phaness said quickly

" Can I come along?" I asked

" No I need to train alone for a bit" Phaness stated

Phaness left and started to head off to the lake and I decided to ignore what she said and followed her. I kept my distance so Phaness would not notice me. Once we reached the water Phaness jumps in. I watch Phaness from afar. Phaness popped out of the water with a giant swirl of water under her. I was shock that she got so strong in such little time. The swirl died down and Phaness entered the water again. Phaness walked to the shallow end of the water and closed her eyes then she reopened them and an army of twenty Phaness clones stood with her. I started to walk towards the lake when suddenly someone grabbed me from behind. The person that grabbed me started pushing me toward Phaness.

" Hey boss found this girl creeping around the lake" The mystery person reported

" Nice work clone it's ok though let her go" Phaness stated

" What are doing that you put up clone guards?" I asked

" Uh nothing you need to know about. Why what do you need?" Phaness said

I didn't want to say I just followed her because I was bored. So I thought up an excuse so I could stay.

" I wanted to train and I wanted a sparing rematch" I said

" Alright sure I kind of wanted a sparring partner that is not a clone" Phaness stated

Phaness dismissed her clones and took out her sword then nodded at me. I hesitated for a while then pulled out my dagger and nodded in agreement. Phaness came at me quick she thrusted her sword straight at me. I clanged my dagger with Phaness's sword but the power of her thrust was making me want to drop my dagger. I used all the strength I had to push her blade away from me then I quickly retreated backwards. Something about this fight bothered me Phaness was being a lot fiercer than before like she was not holding anything back. I finally realized that Phaness got a lot stronger since we came here. In my daze Phaness quickly advanced on me and swung at my torso. I caught Phaness's sword on my dagger then she clicked the gem on her sword and water shot up it. Phaness bended the water and made it whip at me I sidestepped too late and the whips force sent me flying into the lake. When I hit the water bubbles floated around me I realized I was getting dragged down I gasped for air then heard something hit water. It was Phaness, she swam quickly toward me the middle of her sword in mouth. I quickly tried to swim up but I got slashed by three swords on my legs and arms I looked down Phaness made clones before she jumped in and now I was outnumbered. I pop out of the water and quickly swam to land Phaness right behind me. I climb out of the water and gasp for air then Phaness and her three clones come out shortly after. Phaness walks up toward me, sword out ,and I thought for a second that I was finished but then Phaness sheaths her sword and sticks out her hand. I take Phaness's hand and steady myself on my feet.

" Sorry about the underwater attacks I kind of went overboard" Phaness said sincerely

" Yeah you did I thought you were going to finish me" I stated

" Heh that's funny. Why would I finish you off?" Phaness seemed amused

" I don't know but when you fight you get dead serious" I announce

Phaness laughs at me then makes a couple more clones. I can't believe Phaness we just had a decent fight and she still has the strength to train still.

" What are you doing?" I asked

" Training" Phaness stated

" You still not tired?!" I shout

" No, Why?" Phaness asked

" Ugh nevermind" I say irritated

Phaness starts laughing again then states

" What don't tell me your tired already after that little fight?!"

" Yeah I'm tired how the hell do you still have all the energy left?!" I shout in disbelief

" Well I have been training a lot lately so I have been pushing my limit a lot" Phaness annonces

" Well I'm going to my cabin to rest see you later" I say then leave for my cabin

Phaness P.O.V.

The power I got from the snake was quite incredible it increased my water controlling ten fold. And the fight with Stella was just a warm up all the clones I made will be a better fight. I made about fifteen clones and five attacked me from every direction. The first group of five came at me straight on I realized last minute that all my water clones were ten times stronger than before. I quickly click the gem in my sword and bend the water whip around the first clone that was in close range and I throw her in the water. My clones friends all tackled me to the floor and made sure I was pinned down. I started to get angry at the fact I was going to lose to clones. I immediately felt more power surge through me I pulled myself up and started to punch and kick all the close range clones. When I was finish I noticed I just finished off ten clones and the last five were no where in sight. Two clones jumped out of the water and together made a huge wave and threw it at me I quickly got sucked into the water. I heard two things splash into the water with me I quickly realized I was surrounded with all five clones swimming toward me. I grabbed my sword and put in my mouth then I began to swim toward the closest clone I swam pass my clone then slam my head to the right where the blade of my sword hit home in the clones arm. I repeated this plan over and over until there were no clones left to finish off. I climb out of water breathing hard and exhausted. I notice it was sun set I lay down staring at the sky I slowly started to drift off into slumber. I woke up and saw Stella standing in front of me or what I thought was me I was right next to Stella but there was another me in front of us and I knew I didn't make a clone so who was this girl then. The girl in front of us looked exactly like me but she had cold dark green eyes and she had quite an evil presence coming from her. The girl looked like she just got out of a fight she had minor cuts and bruises and stared at Stella with cold hate filled eyes. I look toward Stella who looked a lot worse then the girl in front of us she had a couple deep gashes and ten times more bruises than the girl in front of me. I tried to open my mouth to ask what had happen and who was this girl but I couldn't move or even talk. Then they both finally spoke.

" It does not look like you can last much longer Stella give up I'm going to work for the monsters whether you like it or not!" The girl shouted angrily

Stella seemed hurt emotionally and physically then in a raspy voice she shouted

" And you think I will just let you walk out of here and let you betray the camp and me!"

" Hahaha betray the camp you say I never even worked under this camp and as for betraying you we were just rivals out to out do each other nothing more nothing less!"

" Stop lying to yourself Phaness you belong here with your friends!" Stella shouted at the top of her lunges

" What are you talking about I have no friends?!" I saw myself yell before waking up gasping for air

That was all a dream yet it seemed so real I was shocked that the girl was me. I seemed so dark and cold i remembered that this was the first day I slept with the monster inside me maybe that's why I had that bad dream. It was still dark out but the dream really creep me out so I didn't try to go back to bed. I lie in my bed restless and wondering what made me like that girl in my dream. I stared at the ceiling until I started getting sleepy again I closed my eyes to rest them and drifted off. I woke up to something pushing me. Great Stella is up now and is trying to get me up. I used my hand and shoved the figure away from me. It came back and rolled me onto the floor with a thud I hit the ground. I sprung up from the floor and glared at Stella who was tapping her foot on the floor impatiently.

" What the hell do you want so early in the morning?!" I shouted irritated

" There is a capture the flag match starting up soon and Percy said to come get you and it's twelve idiot" Stella stated

I looked at the clock it is twelve I quickly shove Stella out of the cabin and told her I would meet her at the capture the flag field. I quickly threw on a gray shirt and a pair of black jeans also I put on my gray Jordans. After I was dressed I slide on my shoulder sheath and inserted my sword in it. Then I took off to go meet up with Stella. When I got to the field the teams were already separated I looked around and saw that Percy and Annabeth were standing on the same side and Stella was on the other side. I quickly threw on some armor that was laid out and met up with Percy.

" Hey what's up?" I asked

" Good you're right on time we were just about to start" Percy stated

" I'm guessing we are going against the Ares cabin" I started looking over at the other side

" Not just Ares also Athena which is a rare team up" Percy stated looking at Annabeth with a smirk

" What it just one team up heh I'm kind of wondering how you and Phaness will do out on the field" Annabeth raised an eyebrow at me

" We will do great" Percy annonce

" So who is on our side?" I asked

" Apollo, Aphrodite, and Hephaestus are on our side while we are also against Demeter" Percy stated

A siren went off and Chiron called for everyone to get to their sides. I was going to go after the flag head on but I was going to stop by the creek that was the boundary line and make an army of clones. The signal that the match had started to blare I took off down the field I reached the creek and stood in the water I closed my eyes for a moment there were fifty clones around me. I stared at amazement then as if on cue the monster spoke within me you know everything you can do now is because of me right?. I knew he was right but I hated the fact that I needed to steal power to be this strong. I sigh then thought yeah I know it is because of you the monster laughed then went quite. I started to hear people running this way so I shouted at my clones

" Alright twenty of you go play defense on our side and another twenty of you play offense the rest come with me!"

I raised my sword and started to run down the right flank with my ten clones. We were at a good pace then three Areas campers jumped out they took down the two clones that had my flanks. The eight clones went back to back with me I brought down a guy by making a whip and slamming him into a tree. I looked around and noticed I lost three more clones I press down on my jem and caught another guy and I tossed him over my head. The last guy I threw against a tree where he crumpled down against the tree. I sent three clones so they could take the guys we took down to jail. I pushed forward and stopped when I saw the flag in the next clearing I sped up then a cold object was at my throat which was the only opening in my Greek armor and of course my helmet. Put down your weapon now! commanded the voice from behind me I noticed my last two clones were missing. I quickly pushed the jem on my sword and wrapped the whip around the person behind me I locked eyes with her it was Stella. Stella threw her dagger toward my face and I lost concentration and she was free. Stella quickly tackled me and tried to restrain me while I fought back with all my might. I tried to get my sword but was unsuccessful I was terrible at hand to hand combat and Stella knew that. In a desperate attempt to get away I threw my head at Stella's helmet. My helmet crashed against her helmet which popped off along with mine. My head throbbed but Stella lost balance and fell off me I threw myself at my sword but Stella grabbed me hard by the shoulder and threw me down to the floor again. Stella lingered over me and I got frustrated and felt a power surge I threw a right hook at Stella's face which knock her back she spit out blood and stared at me with shocked eyes.

" What the hell is your problem?!" Stella shouted

I had no time to talk I ran to the clearing and grabbed the flag but Stella was determined to take me down she threw a punch at my face and I sidestepped I tried to go past her but she threw me back to the floor once more. I gritted my teeth and knew I had to fight her. I threw a punch at her face but she caught it and twisted my arm and held me in place. I was starting to get very angry all that training for nothing I felt another enormous power surge. I fought with Stella who had me pinned I threw myself toward Stella but she would not move. A loud alarm went off and Stella dropped her grip. We lost the match I was irritated that even with the monsters power I was still weaker than Stella I retrieved my sword and put it in its sheath. Stella walked next to me but did not speak I didn't bother to talk either. We walked back and discarded our armor then Chiron announce the winners. Percy came up to me and put a hand on my shoulder and stated

" Don't worry we will get them next time"

I put on a smile then stated

" Yeah sure"

Percy put his hand on my head then started to walk ahead of me. By the time I reached our cabin Percy was laying down staring at the ceiling I went on top of my bed and stared at the ceiling too. I must of fallen asleep because the next thing I knew I was standing next to Stella again facing a dark and evil admitting me. I looked closely at my eyes they were a darker green than usual and still were hate filled. It looks like I picked up where I left off the last time because Stella had her fist gripped so hard her knuckles went white.

" You do have friends you have me and Katie!" Stella shouted

Stella's words fell upon deaf ears though because the next thing that happened was my dark self made a whip and threw Stella in the lake then made a huge wave that made her wash ashore out cold. My darker self went over to her and gently kick her over so she could see her face.

" You were holding back you idiot you should of went all out if you didn't want me to leave"

I saw myself pull out a bottle and sip from it then all my wounds went away. My darker self drank nectar which was godly food that could heal you in an instant. I saw my darker self pour a drop of nectar in Stella's mouth then say

" That was for our past friendship also don't try to come after me"

I saw myself sigh then start to walk toward the camp gates. I woke up gasping for air it was only twelve at night and from I saw I was not going to bed anytime soon. I headed to the lake barefoot to get my mind off things then something stirred in my body it was the monster. What do you want and why do you keep showing me that dream? I asked. What dream and I came to talk to you because I noticed how you didn't like that you lost with the power you got so far so I have one more deal to make the snake hissed. What more could you want you already have my body as your vessel?! I shouted. I want you to team up with the monsters the beast whispered. I stood still frozen as what the monster offered started to sink in I then became furious and shouted

" For what so they could all attack me you know monsters hate half bloods!"

The monster shushed me then said They won't attack you if you're on their side I will let you think about it bye kid. I approach the water and step into the water I notice I didn't feel soak but that was because I was dry I guess I learned to stay dry by controlling the water around me. I closed my eyes and one clone appeared I want to train with hand to hand combat with someone.

" I want to spare with hand to hand combat you ready?" I asked

" Yeah let's go" the clone answered

I threw a punch at the clone and it catched it effortlessly. Then the clone began to twist my hand but I quickly pulled it away. I lowered myself and punched the clone in the gut the clone staggered back then came at me with its right hook I caught the punch and threw my clone down. The clone quickly recovered and tackled me I hit the ground hard but I was able to bring my legs toward my torso and kick off the clone that tried to pin me. I quickly got up and started to jab my clone after my fifth jab the clone dissolved to water. I went into the water once more and made another clone I was not going to bed anytime soon so I guess I will stay up training all night.


	6. Chapter 6

Stella P.O.V.

I woke up to the sound of my cabin celebrating yesterday's victory I was happy I was at least useful in the match yesterday. One thing bothered me though and it was the way Phaness was able to punch me with all she got for a stupid game. I also remembered that after I got punched by Phaness her eyes were a darker green and almost hate filled. The way Phaness acted yesterday began to bother me so I headed to cabin three to get to the bottom of why she was acting that way. When I reached cabin three it was empty which is a surprise Phaness usually sleeps in till twelve and it was only nine thirty. I went to the lake hoping to find Phaness there. When I reached the lake Phaness was all bruised up huffing and puffing with a clone standing in front of her. Phaness ran up to the clone and faked a jab then spined on her foot and right hook the clones head who then turned to water. Phaness then started heading into the water and all her wounds instantly healed. Phaness went deeper in the water and started to relax then she finally took notice of me.

" What do you want?" Phaness asked rather irritated

" What's wrong with you?" I asked

" Couldn't sleep last night been up since twelve at night so sorry if I am a little grumpy" Phaness stated sarcastically

I rolled my eyes at Phaness then I watched her climb out of the water and I noticed after she got out of the water and sat on the ground beside the lake that she was completely dry. Phaness tried to follow what I was looking at then gave up and asked

" What are you gawking at Stella?"

" How are you completely dry and just came out of water?" I asked

Phaness looked down at her clothes and then said

" It is a new talent I picked up recently so I can repel the water around me so I don't get soaked" Phaness stated then studied my face for a minute and asked

" Why did you really come Stella?"

" What do you mean?" I asked

" It's written all over your face Stella what's bothering you and how am I involved?" Phaness stated

I stared at Phaness for a minute then I wonder if I was that predictable then I started to wonder why can't I predict Phaness like that. Phaness was becoming impatient and started to snap her fingers at me.

" Hey are you done staring off and if you are then answer my question" Phaness stated

" Fine I was bothered by how you punched me with such force when you knew I was holding back" I stated

Phaness jumped off the floor and shouted

" You were holding back?!"

" Yeah I was why we're going all out from the beginning?" I asked

Phaness didn't bother answering she started to curse under her breath in Ancient Greek I noticed she put her head down in rage. I walked over to Phaness and put my hand on her shoulder very annoyed she pushed it off and started to head to cabin three. I grabbed Phaness's shoulder and she quickly turned on me and shouted

" I am going to go rest leave me alone!"

I let go of Phineas's shoulder and watch as she went to cabin three but what scared me about what she said was the way her eyes went dark green and hate filled. I headed over to the arena to train I spotted Annabeth and Percy training with swords I walked over to them.

" Hey Stella" Annabeth greeted with her dagger pointed at Percy

" Hey guys do you mind if I train with you?" I asked

" No not at all" Percy stated watching himself as the dagger was very closely pointed at his chest

" Thanks for letting me join you guys" I stated

" Yeah no problem Stella but why aren't you hanging out with Phaness?" Annabeth asked

" Well Phaness is a little grumpy because she has been up since twelve so she went to rest up" I stated

" Oh ok so who do you want to spare with me or Annabeth" Percy asked

" I will spare with Annabeth" I stated

Annabeth use her foot to trip Percy and when Percy hit the floor she held her dagger to his heart. Annabeth laughed and then stated

" Looks like I win"

Annabeth walk away from Percy and toward me she got into her fighting stance and faced off toward me. I got in my stance and nodded my head. I lunged toward Annabeth but she clashed with my strike with her dagger. Annabeth put all her force on her dagger trying to disarm me. I quickly pull my dagger back and stuck Annabeth's dagger with full force. Annabeth's dagger skidded across the floor Annabeth looked at her dagger and was going to try to reclaim it but I stepped in front of her and held my blade to her neck. Annabeth laughed then pulled out a hat and threw it on her head. Annabeth had completely disappeared from my line of sight. Next thing that happened was I got pushed down and when I tried to get up there was a dagger pointed at my face. Annabeth laughed and took off the hat and reappeared then she stated

" Sorry Stella but it looks I win and if you're gonna ask about the hat it's a magical item that I got from my mom Athena"

" I'm guessing that's how you went invisible" I stated

Annabeth noded and then said

" Hey I got some good news for you and Phaness"

" What do you mean?" I asked

" Percy and I got a quest so we asked if we could bring you and Phaness. What do you say?" Annabeth asked

" What are we suppose to do on the quest" I asked

" Well another half blood has been found at your old school so we thought that you two would like to come along" Percy stated

" Ok that sounds easy enough yeah I accept the quest I will tell Phaness about it at dinner" I stated

Phaness P.O.V.

I was kind of irradiated after Stella told me she was holding back so I took a nap. I woke up to the diner bell going off. The beast inside me stirred and stated Have you had enough time to think about my offer?. I stretch and get off my bed I look at the mirror in the cabin I had my orange camp half blood shirt on with my black basketball shorts also I had a case of bed head. I felt lazy so I left everything the same, I took out a my gray vans and threw them on. I sigh and finally answer the monster Yeah I have had plenty of time to think about your offer I accept the offer I will work for the monsters on the condition I don't get harm in any way. The monster was silent for awhile then growl Why would they harm you if you are my vessel and you work for them!. I start heading to the mess hall and I growl back at the monster Well suggesting how you first acted when we first met how would I trust other monsters!. The monster went silent and I knew I won this argument. When I reached the mess hall it took awhile to get my food then I met up with Percy and Stella who I guess was waiting for me. I smirk as I sit next to Stella and say

" What are we half sisters now?"

" What? No!" Stella quickly shouted

" So why are you sitting here then and doesn't your cabin hate that you are sitting with Poseidon kids?" I ask

" Yeah they do hate that I am sitting with you guys but Percy and I have news for you" Stella stated

" Yeah Annabeth and I got assigned a quest and we asked if you guys could come along and you guys can so what do you say?" Percy stated

Great another quest the first time we got a quest we failed so they want to give a second chance but with better experience people I thought. I knew that this was a way to redeem myself so I stated

" Yeah I will go on the quest with you guys but what do we have to do this time?" I asked

" Another half blood popped up at our old school so we are going back to retrieve her" Stella stated

" Great sounds easy when do we depart?" I asked

" Tomorrow morning we are going to try to get to her while she is in class" Percy stated

" By the way what's with your outfit?" Stella asked

" Oh I took a nap was too lazy to change or anything so yeah" I stated

" Hey can we talk outside for a bit in private?" Stella asked

" Yeah sure" I stated

Stella and I headed to the lake I dropped the nice act I was putting on in the mess hall and asked

" What do you want?"

" Still a little mad I see so what's your problem?" Stella asked

" Nothing" I stated

Stella crossed her arms over her chest and glared at me then stated

" If nothing is wrong why are you mad then?"

I could feel the monster stirring inside and my anger took a huge spike. Stella looked at my eyes closely then got angry and asked

" Why are your eyes all dark green and hate filled when you look at me?!"

I looked over at the water my eyes were dark green for some weird reason I usually have a lighter green eyes then I do now. I also noticed that my eyes were hate filled. It took a while for me to figure out but it was the monsters stirring that caused this. I couldn't tell Stella I decided to share my body with a monster just to get stronger. So I took a deep breath and calmed myself down and I looked at the water once more my eyes were light green again I lied and stated

" Sorry I have not been able to sleep lately so I have been a little irritable lately"

Stella sighed loudly and stated

" Alright I get it I been a little irritable too but that doesn't mean we fight with each other everyday"

I nodded and was about to head to my cabin to pack when Stella stated

" Hey what's really bothering you?"

I stood my back facing Stella and thought What how did she find out something was bothering me?. The monster stirred and growled at me Come on show Stella your new friend. I gritted my teeth and stated I'm not showing you off to Stella she will rat me out. The monster laughed menacingly and shouted Not if Stella fears you so much that she stays quiet!. I was about to tell the monster to shut up but Stella had walked up to me and forcibly turned me so our eyes met. The monster started to fight for control of my body I couldn't outmatch his strength so he overpowered me and I went out of my body. I studied the area I was at it was pitch black and had an ominous feeling to it. I saw through my eyes but I had no control. Stella started to grit her teeth and shouted

" What are you thinking about?!"

" Oh I was thinking that I should introduce myself Stella" The monster growled

" What do you mean introduce yourself?" Stella seemed confused

" Remember that water monster you and Phaness fought well that was me I work with Phaness now" The monster stated

" What you are lying why would Phaness team up with a monster?" Stella asked

" To become stronger than her rival" The monster hissed

" Your lying I want to talk to Phaness!" Stella shouted

" Fine" The monster stated

The monster forced me back into control and I shouted aloud

" Why the hell did you have to tell Stella?!"

The monster laughed at me then went completely silent. Stella stepped back from me in what I assumed was disgust.

" That thing was telling the truth you teamed up with that beast?!"

I saw that Stella was backing up to get away from me so she could run to report to someone. I reacted badly and quickly made a water whip and wrapped it around Stella's legs and yanked back hard she fell with a thud to the ground. I quickly walk into the shallow water and made two clones.

" Pick Stella up and restrain her so she can't report to anyone" I commanded

The two clones rose Stella to her feet and then restrained her I dropped the water whip. I paced back and forth thinking what excuse could get me off easy. Stella spoke before I could come up with anything

" Why did you team up with that beast?"

" What beast? this was all a lame prank and you fell for it" I quickly came up with a lie

" You always were a prankster but you were never able to pull this good of a prank" Stella stated

The monster fought for control again but I kept it this time. I have no idea how long I can hold up this up though so I tried to hold up this act.

" Heh yeah clones let go of Stella. Yeah you fell for it. I have dark green eye contacts on so it would look realistic and all so we should go pack for tomorrow quest." I stated

" Yeah we should well see you tomorrow morning" Stella stated while walking away

My body started to burn from the inside because of the beast trying to gain control. I stood my ground and didn't let the overwhelming amount of power running through me take over. Stella got clear of the lake and I crumpled to the floor still burning. One strong push for power may make me pass out. As if on cue a giant surge went through me I gritted my teeth and tried to keep myself calm but I broke and I landed on the ground hard. After the darkness absorb me the beast growled Why didn't you tell the truth about me?!. I shouted in rage I will reveal you in due time when I feel I'm ready so shut up and be patient!. The monster relaxed a little as it stated Fine I will let you decide when you want to reveal me.


	7. Chapter 7

Stella P.O.V.

I couldn't believe I fell for that stupid prank but it looked so realistic. I went back to my cabin and threw together my supplies. I then went to bed and waited till I passed out. An blast of punk rock music woke me up at seven my siblings decided to get up early to pound loud music on purpose just so they could mess with people. I grabbed my equipment and started to head to cabin three to get Phaness. When I got there I found Percy and Annabeth in front of the door looking kind of confused. I walk over and asked

" What's wrong guys?"

" We don't know where Phaness is" Annabeth responded

" Yeah she didn't come to the cabin last night and her weapon is still here" Percy stated

" I might have an idea where she is at" I stated

I quickly ran toward the lake where Phaness was floating in the water on her back. Phaness was in the middle of the lake so I shouted

" Hey Phaness what are you doing in the water?!"

Phaness kept on floating and didn't bother to answer soon after a while of shouting I dived into the water to retrieve her. Once I reached Phaness I pulled at her arm until I got her to land. Phaness was still breathing so I knew she was ok I gave her a strong shove she jumped up and on to her feet. Phaness scratched her head and asked

" Why am I soaked?"

" You idiot you were floating in the middle of the lake you tell me why you're soaked?!" I shouted

" Oh yeah I passed out near the water so I must have rolled into the water" Phaness explained

I got up and started running back to cabin three Phaness behind me lazily walking. I ran back and started pushing Phaness all the way to cabin three.When we reach cabin three Phaness walks inside and throws together her supplies. We then head off toward the main gate where Annabeth and Percy await.

"Found Phaness she was out floating in the middle of the lake" I stated

"Why were you floating in the lake?" Annabeth asked confused

"Uhhh I fell asleep and rolled into the water" Phaness explained

"We should head off we need to reach Katie right away" Percy announce

We exist the camp and start walking toward the road when we reach the road there was a cab waiting for us. We all enter the cab and we literally sitting on each other the cab was too small. I looked at the three drivers who looked very old. They turned around and that's when I found out they were not human. They all had no eyes except for one and that was the driver.

"Where are you heading to half bloods?" The driver asked

Percy told them the location and we took off at top notch speed. I thought the driver was trying to wreck the car we were slamming into each in the backseat and after being shoulder checked by Annabeth on accident Phaness complained

"I'm pretty sure I can drive better than the three of you combined let me take the wheel"

After that everything went downhill Phaness and the the three elderly woman started shouting at each other and arguing. Then Phaness tried to pry the wheel out of the drivers hand and we almost crash. Finally Phaness jumped up front and got a hold of the wheel. I was scared for my life when Phaness started driving. Phaness was a gamer so she played grand theft auto you probably can imagine how she was driving then. After awhile of Phaness's terrible driving and the three elderly ladies trying to gain control of the wheel again we finally arrived at our old school. The three elderly ladies literally threw Phaness out of the car. The rest of us relax from being scared for our lives. Percy pulled out a bunch of gold coins and paid the elderly ladies. Annabeth had told me about those coins one day she said they were called dramas. Phaness stood up and smile broadly as we got out the car and the elderly ladies took off.

"How was my driving skills guys?" Phaness asked

"Phaness in real life you don't drive like that its not grand theft auto!" I shouted

"Thank the gods we are still alive" Annabeth annonce

"Remind me next time to never take the cab with Phaness with us" Percy stated

"Will do" Annabeth and I stated at the same time

"Heh what are are you guys talking about my driving skills are amazing" Phaness laughed

"No there not!" Everyone shouted

"Whatever where are we heading to?" Phaness asked

"Room 225 it looks like Katie is in English with Mr.Knight" Percy stated

"Alright so who is going in to retrieve Katie?" Annabeth asked

"Phaness is very well known for getting kicked out very quickly" I stated

"Hey that's..." Phaness started then thought about it a little more and stated

"Yeah you're right so who else is coming?"

"I will come too" Percy stated

"Alright it's settled you guys get kicked out of class and somehow drag Katie along" Annabeth explained

Phaness and Percy nod then started to take off toward the class room with minutes to spare before the late bell.

Phaness P.O.V.

Percy and I barely made it to the classroom before the late bell blared loudly. Mr.Knight looked at us weirdly then stated

"Can I help you two?"

I looked at Percy and he nod his head and stated

"We are new students and this is our first period class"

"Alright then there are two empty seats behind Katie and Keith"

Katie and Keith raised their hands and we quickly took our seats. I looked over at Katie who looked to be 5'2 and had blue eyes and straight black hair. After Percy and I took our seats Percy whispered to me

"Any ideas on how to get kicked out?"

"Hmmm give me a while to plot" I stated

"Alright" Percy stated

While I was thinking Mr.Knight announce to the class

"Alright get into your groups from yesterday"

The whole class moved and started forming nine separate groups. I watch Katie join the boy who was named Keith. They were the only group with only two people. Mr.Knight beckoned us to take a seat with them and we quickly sat down. Mr.Knight start lecturing what we are suppose to do and I zoned out and started to focus on the water sprinklers. I focused on them and after a while Percy nodded his head in agreement. We both started to pretend to stretch while trying to break the valve that held the water. Mr.Knight was done lecturing and Katie looked at us and stated

"What are you guys doing? Lets get to work"

The valve finally broke and all the sprinklers started pouring down. Katie stared at us and must have put together what we did she was about to scream but I covered her mouth. The whole class was in a panic everyone started to run outside. Percy grabbed Kate's hand and started to run outside I removed my hand from Katie's mouth and quickly followed. Percy started running toward the track but Katie was not cooperating well because she was trying to escape us. We both tried to reassure her we were no threat but she was not listening. We ran and were almost there when a lion looking monster jumped in front of us. The lion's tail looked like it was on fire and so did its mane. It's eyes were fiery red as it glared at us menacingly. Percy look at my confused face and shouted

"The monster is a chimaera be careful with its tail and mane"

I nodded my head and pulled my sword from my sheath. I got ready when I heard voices coming close it was Annabeth and Stella. Annabeth looked at the monster then shouted

"There probably are more chimaeras around here they usually hunt in packs"

Stella tried to explain everything to Katie quickly. Something stirred in me and I got mad I felt a surge of power it was the monster. I tried to calm down but it didn't work this time and I attacked chimaera without thinking I got its rib cage and it growled in anger it jumped and landed its paws on my shoulders I used my sword to keep its mouth away from my face I push on the jem in my sword and water shot up my sword. I wielded the water and shot it upward the monster got off me I quickly made a whip and it wrapped around the monster's rib cage and threw it over my head with all my strength. It landed on the floor with a thud I grabbed my sword and jab the beast in the chest it quickly turned to gold dust. I felt the power surge die down and I quickly felt exhausted. I looked up and found everyone staring at me shocked. After a while of silence Stella broke it by saying

"Looks like all that training paid off huh Phaness"

"I guess so" I stated

"So did you explain everything to Katie, Stella?" Annabeth asked

"Yeah so how are we getting out of here?" Stella asked

"Not by cab that's for sure" Percy stated

Everyone but Katie started laughing. Katie looked very confused so she asked

"What's so funny?"

"Nothing" I stated

"I think our only choice is to take the cab Percy" Annabeth stated

"Ugh not again" I stated

Percy pulled out the rest of the dramas he had and Annabeth did the same.

"Looks like we have just enough to cover the ride" Annabeth stated

We waited outside the school's main gate and soon after the cab came with the three elderly ladies. As I got inside the one who had the one eye sneered at me. I smirk and take a seat this time it was even more packed than before. The driver announces

"If that girl with the green eyes attempts to drive again I will make sure we never give rides to you guys ever again"

"Ok my attempt to drive was better than your regular driving" I stated

"Shut up Phaness!" Stella shouted

"Fine" I stated

The whole ride was a nightmare I was in the middle of Stella and Katie and kept getting shoulder checked. I would try to take the wheel again but every time I even moved a little someone would tell me to sit down. We finally made it to camp and I jumped out of the cab and stretched. I was about to head off to the lake but Annabeth stopped me.

"Sorry but you two need to show Katie around while we report to Chiron" Annabeth stated

Annabeth and Percy headed off to the big house leaving us to be the tour guides for Katie. I let out a sigh as I stated

"Well I guess Stella is your tour guide"

"What?! We are both suppose to show Katie around!" Stella shouted

"Well good luck with being a tour guide I'm out of here" I announce as I walk off

Stella P.O.V.

I grabbed Phaness by the arm and drag her along while she complained

"I don't like tours so I don't wanna be a tour guide"

"Well too bad you are coming even if you don't participate" I stated

"Fine" Phaness stated

While I was dragging Phaness I noticed Katie was studying Phaness.

"Does Phaness bother you?" I asked

"What?! Hey I didn't do anything to the new kid yet!" Phaness shouted

"No your friend does not bother me but I was wondering how she was able to break the sprinklers" Katie stated

"You broke the sprinklers in order to get Katie out Phaness?!" I asked

"What I couldn't think of anything else to break her out" Phaness stated

"Well my friend here is the daughter of Poseidon so she has power over water" I explained

"So who is my parent?" Katie asked

"Uhh we don't know yet because they have to claim you" Phaness explained

"Oh so where will I live until then?" Katie asked

"In cabin eleven" I stated

"Well lets get started on this stupid tour" Phaness stated

After that we begin showing Katie around Phaness was not explaining much so I took over a lot. Once we reached the armory Katie picked up a sword that had a lighting bolt engraved in it. We finally ended our tour at Phaness's favorite spot the lake. As soon as we reached the lake Phaness jumped into the water.

"Finally that stupid tour is over" Phaness announce

"Now you can go back to your training" I stated

"Are you two rivals or something?" Katie asked

"No!" I exclaimed

"It's because there is no point in a rivalry if I am always better than her" Phaness said

"Oh you think your better then why don't you prove it" I stated

"Are you asking for a sparring match Stella?" Phaness asked

"I didn't mean to make you two fight" Katie said

"It's alright we have not spared in a while any way" I stated

Phaness jumped out of the lake and got her sword ready. I drew my dagger and made the first attack. It grazed her shoulder but she took it as if it didn't hurt at all and sidestepped and tried to attack my side. I caught her blade on my dagger and threw her off balance. Phaness landed in the shallow end of the water and quickly got up making two clones that flanked her. All three of them came after me but I dodged the right flank Phaness attack and stabbed her in the shoulder so it then dissolved to water. After the two remaining Phaness's separated and one tried to attack me in front and the other my back I ducked just in time for the Phaness behind me to get dissolved. I tackled the Phaness in front of me and quickly disarmed her. Phaness moved her feet and kicked me back. I fell to the ground Phaness dived to retrieve her weapon luckily I grabbed her foot and pulled her back. Phaness scrambled to get away from me but I quickly got up and held my dagger to Phaness's throat. Phaness eyes suddenly changed dark green and she grabbed my dagger and kicked me away. I was disarmed and Phaness had my dagger and also retrieved her sword. Phaness edged closer but I thought of something quick I ran up to Phaness and pushed her into the water. Phaness dropped my dagger and I hurried and quickly retrieved it while Phaness was getting up I jumped into the water and held my dagger to her neck. Phaness stared at me then her eyes returned to a light green again.

"Looks like I win" I stated

"Yeah I guess so" Phaness stated

Katie who we had completely forgotten spoke

"Nice skills guys you two are really good you two were in a deadlock for awhile though"

Phaness must of been irritated because a water whip wrapped around my torso and I was flicked deeper into the water. I stood underwater for a little while so I could put together some thoughts I had. Phaness has been acting weird lately and the way her eyes have been going dark green lately I think I'm gonna talk to her Friday so she has time to cool down from today. I ran out of breath and came up Phaness and Katie were arguing loudly.

"Why the hell did you throw Stella in the water?!" Katie shouted

"Because I felt like it!Why the hell are you getting involved?!" Phaness yelled

"That's it I'm done with you!" Katie shouted

The sky started to rumble even though it was clear skies today. Out of no where lighting appeared and tried to strike Phaness. Phaness dodged it and stared at Katie.

"Well I'm gonna go on a guess and assume you're the daughter of Zeus which means I'm out of here" Phaness stated as she ran to the big house to get Chiron

I swam to land and met up with Katie who seemed to still be a little angry still.

"Hey so Chiron will explain everything when he gets here by the way you might wanna get used to Phaness now because you guys are officially cousins" I stated

"Great I'm cousins with Phaness" Katie sighed

Phaness came back with Chiron who took Katie to the big house to explain everything to her. After that Phaness went to her cabin to go rest and I went to my cabin to rest too.


	8. Chapter 8

Phaness P.O.V.

It's been awhile since Katie joined the camp and every so often she would come along to train with me she was barely use her power over lighting which I was lucky for. Today was Friday so we had a capture the flag match I was not so psyched about it either. The way the last one ended left me kind of angry. The monster had said something about me having to decide when to leave the camp he said I had to get out of here before someone found out about him. I was training by myself when Stella and Katie walked over.

"What's up guys?" I asked

"Hey it's Ares and Zeus against Poseidon and Athena" Stella stated

"Can I spare with you to get a little warm up" Katie asked

"Sure if you want. Hey Stella you going to watch or do you want to join in?" I asked

"How will I join in? There is only one of you and two of us" Stella stated

I stepped into the water and focus my energy I was actually trying to bring Stella in because I wanted to try to beat her again. I reopened my eyes and my clone and I high five then we point to each other and stated

"Well now there are two if me"

"Well ok can we have a group huddle?" Stella asked

"What this in not football?!" I shouted

"Just answer the question" Stella stated

I looked to my clone and we shared the same answer

"Whatever"

While Katie and Stella were talking my clone and I discussed how we were going to handle them.

"I get Stella you get Katie if we land in the water at any time we do the clone switch trick alright after that we will try to finish them by whipping them into the water" I told my clone quickly

After we were done talking we got into our fighting stances and waited for Stella and Katie to give us the signal they broke up their meeting and got ready then they nodded their heads and we started. Katie had fled behind Stella for some reason and my clone and I were facing Stella. Stella slash at my right arm I blocked it with my sword just in time to stop her dagger from grazing my arm. My clone dived over Stella and went to attack Katie who came out attacking with her bare hand I thought my clone had got her but it quickly dissolved. Then Stella pushed me so I would get off balance and Katie ran up to me and landed the palm of her hand on my stomach. A huge spike of electricity went through me and I understood why my clone disappeared. I landed in the water harshly dropping my sword I watched it sink and land on a rock as I made an army of fifteen clones after a huge spike of power surged through me. I felt the monsters presence and it spoke

"Why don't you let me handle this fight?"

"That's not gonna happen I got this just relax" I stated

"Fine I will let you handle this then" The monster agreed while leaving

I sent my clones up and I stood underwater to build up enough water for a wave to swallow the two of them up. I heard the fight roaring from outside and after it got quiet I pushed the wave out with a huge amount of force I heard two things fall into the water harshly I only saw Stella in the water though Katie was no where to be seen I was about to swim up when I got pulled by the leg a sword that had a lighting bolt engraving flashed by my vision. I quickly kicked downward until my foot made contact. After I saw Katie try to reach out to me again I quickly swam up noticing that Stella was also coming after me. I was running out of air I coughed underwater water entered my mouth so I sped up and was able to reach land I climb out of a water and I stood in the shallow end of the water coughing out all the water that collected in my mouth then I made fifteen clones. I walked to land knowing I would have to fight hand to hand. A clone came up to me with dark green eyes and smiled broadly as it looked me over and spoke

"Looks like you handled this fight well huh kid"

"You're the monster but how did you get out of me?!" I shouted

"When you were coughing out water I slithered out. Don't worry though you can swallow me again later" The beast spoke with a grin

"No the first time was a pain" I stated

"Say goodbye to your new found power" The beast mocked

"Fine I will swallow you again but what will happen if the clone disappears?" I asked

"This clone won't dissolve because I have control of it" The beast explained

After the beast's explanation Stella and Katie finally appeared from the water. Katie and Stella reached land and Stella held my sword firmly in her hands.

"Using my own weapon against me seriously" I stated

"Your lucky I even bothered getting your sword" Stella stated

Stella struck out at me I clamped my two hands together keeping the sword's point away from my face I twisted the blade and it clank on the floor. I backed up from Stella and into my army the beast walked up to me and nodded his head. The other clones didn't stand a chance against Katie and Stella they last about ten minutes the beast and I stood back to back to each other. Katie came closer with her lightning bolt engraved sword bursts of electricity coming off it. I jumped back from Katie while she struck down at me. The beast jumped at Katie while I switched to Stella. I punched the air near Stella and she jumped back as I intended I made a water whip but Stella reacted and backed away just in time. The beast kept Katie from interrupting our fight. Katie was doing really well though even though she was against the monster I get my power from. Katie and Stella exchanged looks and both went back to back to each other then Katie raised her sword into the air and ran up to the beast as we tried to dodge the beast and I got nicked by Katie's sword the beast's clone disappeared and the small snake flew into the lake. I held my ground and grabbed Katie's sword it was starting to hurt to stand but I was able to pull Katie's sword and threw it to the ground I pulled Katie forward and started to step in the shallow end of the water I was about to throw Katie into the middle of the lake but Stella ran up and grabbed my arm.

"Stop your finish admit it" Stella stated

"I'm not finished yet" I lied

"Yeah you are" Katie stated holding Stella's dagger to my neck

I dropped my grip on Katie's arm and sat in the shallow end of the water defeated. Katie high five Stella while I noticed the snake slither next to me. I picked it up and quickly swallowed it as Stella and Katie were distracted. The power didn't burn this time so I was ok for now. I heard a loud bell go off and I recognized it as the signal to report to the the capture the flag field.

"Why don't we start walking to the field?" Stella stated

"No I'm good I will meet you guys there" I stated

"Suit yourself well we will see you there" Katie stated

Katie and Stella took off and I got up and dust myself off I grabbed my sword which laid on the floor. I thrust it out in front of me for a little bit then I placed it back in my sheath. I look at the water and notice my dark green eyes had returned. I felt a stir inside me and the monster spoke Hey kid you not getting any better here when are you going to leave this blasted camp and work with the monsters?. I will make one last deal with you beast how about if I don't defeat Stella and Katie on the field then I will leave to work with the monsters tomorrow I stated boldly. Alright deal the beast stated. The beast went silent and I got up and started walking toward the field. I quickly ran over and when I reach the field I quickly throw on some armor I meet up with my group and hear out Annabeth's plan. The plan was that two groups flank the sides and that a third group would go straight down the field. Annabeth was going to lead the right flank group and Percy and I were suppose to be guarding the flag. Everyone got into their positions and soon after a bell went off starting the match. Percy and I stood at the flag post ready for an incoming attack. We heard loud bellowing coming down toward us Percy and I exchanged looks then got ready. I push the gem in my sword and water shoots up it. Stella leading and Katie on Stella's right flank came charging forward with three more Ares kids behind them. Percy quickly took the three Ares kids and quickly shouted

"I got them you get Stella and Katie"

I redirect my attention toward the flag which was not far away from me. I kept my eyes on Stella and Katie waiting for them to make the first move. Katie went right and Stella went left. I slash my sword and the ring of water that was swirling the sword slashed at Stella. Stella stopped it and went after me while Katie snatched the flag from its post and started running. Stella slashed at my right side but I stepped left and ran after Katie in pursuit of our captured flag. Katie was inches from the other side when I made a last stand and sped up and tackled Katie to the ground. We were dangerously close to the boundary line and I was trying to reclaim our flag. As Katie and I wrestled farther from the boundary line relief came over me until Stella came bolting down the field toward Katie and I. I panicked and too much of the beast's power overwhelmed me it started to burn but I tried to take advantage of it. I pinned Katie to the floor and waited for Stella to be near us. When Stella was in range I picked up Katie threw her at Stella. I reclaimed the flag but not for long Stella grabbed ahold of my right arm and push it behind my back. I tried to wrestle out of Stella's grip but failed in doing so. Katie reclaimed my flag and crossed the boundary line and the siren announcing the match has ended blared. Stella let go of her grip on my right arm and I quickly took off my armor and discarded it to the floor I soon after headed to the lake not wanting to hear the results of the match. I made it to the lake before the monster stirred I told you. You are weak and never will get better unless you leave this place. Fine I will leave tonight then a deal is a deal I stated. I was pacing back and forth when a familiar voice called out to me.

"Hey Phaness"

It was Stella she seemed confused and bothered I'm guessing it was the way I left the match like that.

"What do you want?" I asked

"What's wrong with you?" Stella asked

"Nothing. Why?" I asked

"Quit lying and come out with it what has been bothering you?" Stella persisted

The monster went silent but whispered a last comment before he left You're leaving tomorrow are you sure you don't want to show Stella your new found power. I let the monster's word linger in the air. Stella looked me over then stated

"We'll I'm waiting"

I let the power surge come and stared at Stella coldly I started to laugh because the monster was right for once I have no reason to hide I teamed up with him because I'm leaving tomorrow. Stella looked at me confused then asked

"What's so funny?"

"Oh I was just thinking I should tell you something" I stated with a smile

"Oh and what's that?" Stella asked

"You know that serpent we fought well I did team up with him and I'm leaving today to go work with the monsters!" I shouted

Stella stared at me with shocked eyes and after pulled out her weapon.

"I. Won't. Let. You. Work. With. The monsters!" Stella shouted at the top of her lunges and lunged at me.

I moved swiftly and dodge her attack. I pulled out my own weapon and hit Stella with the butt of my sword. Stella falls forward but recovers and throws her left hook at me. I catch Stella punch and twist her arm I then kick her in the gut with my foot and she fell into the shallow end of the lake. I thought Stella would struggle to get up but she got up quickly and came at me once more she threw a right hook at my face which I tried to dodge but got hit right in my face. I stepped back and regained my posture. That attack was quite strong but I knew she was holding back. I counter and threw a right hook at Stella she caught it and pulled me forward then she threw me with all her strength into the water. I landed harshly into the water. I focus under water and make a huge wave. I heard a loud splash into the water. I made two clones and swam toward the noise Stella recovered from her momentary impact in the water and came rushing at me with her dagger. Stella attacked the right clone's leg and it disappeared my left clone came at Stella with it sword but Stella stab it's shoulder and it quickly disappeared. Stella eyes were enraged she attacked my gut with her dagger it hit its target I coughed and pushed Stella away. I quickly swam to land when I got out I was gasping for air. I pulled the dagger out then I discarded my sword as well. Stella got out of the water and looked me over.

"Is working with the monsters really worth destroying our friendship?!" Stella asked

"Yeah it is though I don't think we are friends" I stated

Stella looked a little hurt by what I said. Stella got into her fighting stance and rushed me. Stella threw a right hook but I saw it coming and dodged it. I threw two quick jabs at Stella gut then I made a fist and punch her in the face. Stella stumbled then regain her footing. I examine Stella she looked quite beat up. My gut still hurts but I ignored it as I glared at Stella menacingly. Stella was out of it I could tell by her heavy breathing.

"Face it Stella it's over I am going to work with the monsters no matter what you say!" I stated

Stella looked hurt physically and emotionally.

"And you think I will let you walk out of her and betray the camp and your friends!" Stella shouted

"What friends huh I have no friends!" I shouted

Stella looked taken back then shouted

"Yeah you do Katie and I" Stella stated

"You and I were just rivals not friends and Katie is just a cousin!" I shouted

Stella insisted on trying to reason with me but I didn't want to hear her anymore. I slowly walked over to my sword and picked it up I pushed the jem and water shot up it I made a whip and it quickly wrapped around Stella's torso I threw my sword over my head and Stella landed in the water. I dived into the water and retrieved Stella I set her on land and pulled out the small vial of nectar and took a sip from it my wounds healed instantly I walk over to Stella and pour a drop in her mouth.

"That was for our past friendship don't try coming after me like an idiot ok" I stated

I walked to cabin three and went to my bunk I grab my backpack which was packed still from the last quest and start to head to the gate. I reach the gate and look back at the camp after a glance back I walk forward again. Hey where the hell I am heading huh monster? I ask. Well there is a spot at an old warehouse in the outskirts of Manhattan the monster stated. Well that's a long journey oh this is gonna take hell of long to reach that place I complain as I take the road toward the closest bus stop.

Stella P.O.V.

I remember the fight I had with Phaness as I woke up In the infirmary. I sat up in the bed I was in and saw that Percy and Annabeth were in the room along with Katie who was at my bedside.

"Hey Stella we have some bad news for you" Annabeth stated

"I know Phaness teamed up with the monster we fought and is now working with the monsters" I stated

Everyone stared as if though I had went insane or something then Percy broke the silence and stated

"We were just going to say that Phaness went missing all that is new to us"

"How do you know that is true Stella?" Katie asked

"I fought her yesterday to try and stop her but she won I barely found out that info myself" I stated

"Percy and I will talk to Chiron right away to assemble a search party" Annabeth stated

"I am coming too" I started getting up

"Are you sure Stella?" Katie asked

"Yeah I am" I stated

We headed to the big house and caught up Chiron on what happened with Phaness then he stated

"We will send a search party right away I will tell the satyrs to tell all campers to keep a look out"

"I will like to lead the first search party" I stated

"I want to join Stella too" Everyone announced at the same time

"Alright I will allow it you can leave when you are ready" Chiron stated

We headed to cabin three to talk about our plan for a bit.

"Any ideas as to where Phaness went?" I asked

"Not really she didn't leave us much of a trial" Percy stated while inspecting her bunk

"Hey Stella" Katie stated

"What?" I asked

"Why did Phaness want to leave in the first place?" Katie asked

"I think it's because I was the one that was always better than her. Phaness even said that we were just rivals not at all friends." I stated

"So Phaness left because of the ongoing rivalry between you and her" Annabeth stated

"The monster must've convinced Phaness that if they work together she will be better than you" Percy stated

"True but where did she go then?" I asked

"Well we can meet up with Artemis kids they are based out around the outskirts of Manhattan and see if they can keep an eye out for Phaness" Annabeth informed

"Alright it sounds better than just sitting here" I said

After we broke up our meeting we all headed to our own cabins to start packing the supplies we need. After I was done packing I headed to the gate. When I reached the gate I noticed that everyone else was ready.

"Alright how are we getting there exactly?" Katie asked

Everyone one pulled out their dramas and money and Annabeth checked to see how much we had all together. After she was done counting she informed us.

"We have enough money for a bus ride there"

"We don't have a faster way of getting there?" Katie asked

"We don't have enough for any other transport" Annabeth informed

"Well we should start walking to the bus stop then" I said

Soon after we started to make our way to the bus stop. The bus arrived two hours after we reached it then we started to head to the outskirts of Manhattan.

Phaness P.O.V.

The bus took me as far as the city of Manhattan the rest I had to walk which was a pain. The monster told me where to go from the city I ended up at an abandoned warehouse which had an eerie feeling to it. I slowly approach the door to the building and enter it. Something touched my ankle and I got pulled up. I was hanging upside down from my ankle when I heard a loud snoring. The monster stirred Let me gain control I will talk you out of the mess you will get yourself into. I sigh then let the monster gain control I watch impatiently from the dark area I was in. The monster swing on the rope back and forth till he was able to pull my sword from my sheath and cut me down. I fell then quickly got up and dusted myself off and start to head deeper into the warehouse. The monster keeps control and shouts

"Hey Warren get up now!"

A loud rumble got up and giant steps came towards me. A cyclops appeared before me then he looked me over as if he was sizing me up.

"Who the hell are you? And how dare you wake me from my slumber" The cyclops yelled

"Oh shut up Warren it's me the water serpent" The beast announced

"Really that's your new vessel then?" Warren asked

"Don't underestimate this vessel by its looks it is actually pretty strong" The beast said with pride

"Alright well nothing much has happened here in a while those Artemis brats are searching for us out in the woods but otherwise we have had no problems" Warren reported

"Well I will let the kid introduce herself then" The monster stated

I got control again and looked up at Warren who was probably about seven feet tall. Warren had tattered clothing on and looked as though he has been in a lot of fights.

"Hey I'm Phaness" I stated

"Well tell me who is your godly parent? I'm guessing your a half blood by your shirt" Warren pointed out

I looked down at my clothing it was my orange camp half blood shirt and a pair of black jeans with my gray vans.

"My father is Poseidon" I announce proudly

Warren began to burst into a weird laugh then looked at my face and found about I was serious.

"Well Serpent looks like you found a pretty good vessel" Warren said with an evil smile

Warren quickly picked me up and threw me at the warehouse door I hit my head hard against the wall and start to feel a little light head. This is what I get for trusting monsters I thought as I fought to stand. I pulled out my sword from its sheath and pushed the gem. Water shot up my sword. I ran straight at Warren and slash at his leg. Warren laughs at me and picks me up again this time I was thrown at a workbench as my vision began to disappear I felt a stir and the monster took over.

"I'm pretty sure that last blow will guarantee that she will have amnesia" The beast stated

...Ow where am I?. I woke up with a bad headache. I looked around and had no clue as to where I was or who I am. I rised from the workbench which I guess fell on me. Hey kid listen up a voice bellowed from inside my head. Who are you and why are you talking from within me? I asked this mysterious voice. I am the serpent beast and you got a concussion so listen up and I will catch you up to speed on everything The serpent stated.


	9. Chapter 9

Stella P.O.V.

We arrived at the camp based at the outskirts of Manhattan and were greeted by Thalia who is Zeus's daughter and is the Liutent of the hunters. She informed us that no one has passed through for a while.

"Well now where go we go?" I asked

"I don't know we will team up with the hunters and search large areas but we should rest we will leave tomorrow in the late afternoon" Annabeth announced

Phaness P.O.V.

The beast had caught me up to speed with everything then I met up with Warren.

"The beast said you had an assignment for me?" I asked

"Yeah there is a group of demigods that work for Camp Half a Blood searching for us. I need you to take care of them." Warren informed

"Yeah I heard about Camp Half Blood heard they are against us." I stated

"Yeah they are. Now hurry and go deal with the Demigods" Warren rushed

"Roger that" I responded

I grabbed my sword that was lying on the floor where the work bench had fallen on me and took off toward the woods. It didn't take long for me to find the Hunter's camp. I scouted from afar trying to figure out how many people were there. I felt cold steel touch my neck.

"Put your weapon down and put your hands behind your back!" A voice ordered

I gripped my sword and was about to click the jem in my sword till the monster stirred. You better surrender you idiot the serpent warned. Why? I can take them I stated boldly. Oh yeah since when can you defeat immortals? the serpent mocked. I sigh and put down my sword on to the floor and feel the rope tighten around my wrists. I got told to be a good little prisoner and keep quiet as they tied me to a tree and left me taking my sword with them. I looked down at the ground and began to try to think of a plan until a voice interrupted my thoughts.

"Hey Stella is this the girl you were looking for?" The girl that caught me asked

An auburn haired girl with almost golden eyes stared at me with mixed feelings. She felt familiar but the beast said that I grew up with him and Warren my whole life so that didn't make any sense. A boy with messy hair and green eyes came over along with a blonde girl with stormy grey eyes. Finally a girl with black hair and sky blue eyes came over to gawk at me with the rest of the little crew that was gathering around me.

"Phaness I told you I wouldn't let you take off so easily" the auburn haired girl mocked

"Who the hell are you? And how do you know me?" I asked puzzled

"Quit acting stupid Phaness. You have been caught drop the act." The black haired girl persisted

"I seriously don't know you guys" I say sincerely

The auburn haired girl walks up to me and pushes my head up so we make eye contact. She studies me for what seems like forever before letting my head go and sighing.

"She is not lying." The auburn haired girl stated flatly

"That's impossible. How did she lose her memory?" The boy with messy hair and green eyes asked

The blonde haired girl with stormy grey eyes approached me and touched my head. I cringe as her hand touched the bump on my head from where the work bench had fallen on me.

"She most likely has amnesia" the blonde haired girl informed

I notice that the auburn haired girl was wearing a camp Half Blood shirt. I remember all the things the beast told me about them. Out of nowhere the auburn haired girl shouts at me.

"Beast why don't you reveal yourself?!"

The world goes black as a powerful surge of power arises.

Stella P.O.V.

I saw the light in Phaness' eyes turn to the dark green that was a sign that the beast was around. I heard a cold laugh come from her.

"Your friend is lost sweetheart so why don't you leave while you still can?" The beast mocked

"No I won't leave unless I bring back Phaness with me" I stated

The beast looked amused and had a smirk on it's face. After a while it spoke out again.

"This kid is my vessel who has no memory of what she lost by joining us. Also do you really think Phaness would just come crawling back to camp?" The beast asked coldly

"Even if she didn't I would drag her back to camp" I answered

"Alright I think I'm done talking with you" the beast stated boredly

Phaness' light green eyes returned and a dazed looking Phaness stared at me with confusion.

"How do you know the beast and I?" She asked

I shake my head. How do I explain this to a confused Phaness? I thought. After a while of silence Phaness went quite. What is she planning? I wondered.

"Well we should take her back to camp" Annabeth suggested

"Yeah maybe Chiron can help with the amnesia" Percy thought out loud

"It couldn't hurt to try" I said

Phaness P.O.V.

After the group was done talking I was told to stand up and walk in the middle of the group. Great assignment serpent I thought. This wasn't suppose to happen don't worry kid just be a good little prisoner I'll come up with something the beast reassured. The girl that caught me yelled at the rest of her group.

"Hunters pack up we are heading to Camp Halfblood"

The girl then turned to the blonde haired girl.

"You guys go ahead we'll catch up to you guys later"

"Alright"

After that the messy haired boy and the blonde took the lead as the black haired girl and auburn haired pulled up the rear. I walked in the middle. After what seemed like forever we arrived at what I assumed was Camp Halfblood. I was thrown into a cabin with a number 3 and was told to wait with the auburn haired girl who kept staring daggers at me. I sat on the floor.

"What's your issue with me?" I asked

"Just keep quiet till everyone gets back" the girl demanded

I do as I'm told and await the others return. The beast speaks up.Kid I have came up with a plan the serpent announced. Good I have been waiting to get out of this place I stated. Well it involves you being able to get past this girl the serpent said awaiting my reaction. Ugh you gotta be kidding me how am I supposed to get past her? I asked. I don't know improvise the serpent remarked. Damn snake has no plan I thought. I get up and stand tall stretching my arms a little. Stella gave me a look that made me feel like her kid sister. I ignored her and came up with my plan of escape.

Phaness' plan

1\. Act like has to use the restroom badly

2\. Once in restroom look for back door or windows to climb out of

3\. Climb out of window and or walk out the back door

4.Run for dear life out of this accursed camp

5\. Make it back to the warehouse and move somewhere else

I really doubt my plan but I guess it's better than waiting for my captors to come back.I went up to Stella and asked.

" Can I use the restroom? I really got to go" I complained

"Sit down and shut up." Stella demanded

Well that went well I thought.

Stella P.O.V.

Phaness really has some nerve trying to escape. She must of given up on the idea of escape because she sat on the floor with a defeated look on her face. I was so over Phaness by now. I still couldn't believe she would give up her whole life for power. In my eyes Phaness was a lost cause by now. I will never forgive Phaness for this. Phaness began taping her finger against the floor. That was her nervous habit. I stared at her for a bit before I heard the door slam shut. Percy,Annabeth,Katie, and finally Chiron appeared in the room. Chiron walked over to Phaness studying her head. He touched the back of her skull and she winced.

"Just as I suspected it was a blow to the head that gave her amnesia" Chiron observed

"Which means?" I asked

"That I can't do anything for her. We will just have to wait it out but I'm afraid she will be banished from camp for all the trouble she has caused." Chiron announced

"Can it be called off until we find out she was being used the whole time?" Katie asked

"Yes but that means you will be in charge of her till she gets her memory back" Chiron said

"We accept" Everyone stated in unison but me

"Alright then I will leave you be" Chiron stated before going

Everyone stared at Phaness who seemed a little confused.

"What do you mean banished from the camp? I grew up with the monsters from the start" Phaness asked

"You idiot you lost all your memory so you don't remember your actual past" I remarked rudely

Phaness returns to being silent. She gets up and stretches then locked eyes with me.

"Hey auburn haired girl I'm going to bed have any objections to that?" Phaness asked

"I have a name and no I don't everyone needs to catch some rest anyway" I stated annoyed

"Whatever where do I sleep?" Phaness asked

"On that top bunk" I informed

I point to Phaness' old bed. She quickly climbed up and began staring at the ceiling.

"Alright we will meet up at the lake tomorrow" I announced

"Alright" Everyone says in unison


	10. Chapter 10

Phaness P.O.V.

I stared at the ceiling for a long time before falling into slumber. I woke up in the middle of the night with a massive headache. I tried to remember what they did with my sword so I could escape now. I headed outside where I found my sword leaning against the wall next to the door with a note on it. The note read

Hey Percy I forgot to give you that girl's sword so here. The hunters and I have headed out again. Catch you later.

Thalia

Well this is a good day for me. I grabbed my sheath which held my sword in it and threw it across my arm. I headed to a place that felt familiar, the lake. My headache worsens and a flood of memories come rushing back. After the headache fades away I began to reject the serpent's power. I began puking up gallons of water. When I was finally done I was panting. I looked at the water which began to turn into a six foot serpent that looked very ticked off.

"What the hell are you doing kid?!" the serpent shouted

"Getting my life back!" I yelled at the top of my lungs

A moment of realization hits the serpent.

"So you remember everything again?" the serpent asked

"Yes" I answered

"Well this is problematic" the serpent stated

Shortly after the serpent lunged at me. I dived to the left barely avoiding the oncoming attack. I step into the water and make ten clones.

"Attack with full force" I ordered

My clones began to attack the massive beast. I joined my clones and attacked the belly of the monster. With one fatal swoop of his tail my clones disappeared and I was knocked into the middle of the lake. The serpent slithered into the water and swam toward me with incredible speed. I felt the attack hit my rib cage and sent me flying to land. My breathing became jagged as I stood up once again. I felt hot liquid fill my mouth. I spat it on the ground it was my blood.

"What happen hot shot? Can't fight without my power " the serpent teased

"Don't underestimate me because it will be the last mistake you make" I stated boldly

I step into the water and concentrated. When I opened my eyes my minor wounds were healed and an army of thirty clones stood before me.

"What?! That's impossible you could never do that before" the serpent remarked

"Well now I can. Alright twenty clones attack the beast with full power. The other ten come with me." I ordered

The ten clones and I got together while the beast was distracted by the twenty clones that were attacking him.

"What's the plan boss?" a clone asked

"Alright this is a long shot but it's better than nothing. We are going to run the perimeter of the lake and try to make a hurricane." I stated unsure

"Alright" the clones stated in unison

The clones and I began to run the perimeter of the lake picking up as much water as we possibly could. By the time the beast finished off the last clone we were ready.

"What th-" the serpent started

Before he could finish we threw the hurricane at the woods. And once it disappears golden dust filled the air. It was finally over I thought as my consciousness faded.

I woke up to Stella standing above me looking like she wanted to kill me.

"Oh hey Stella" I greeted

"That's all you have to say serpent really?" Stella asked

"Wha- oh that's right I forgot to tell you I defeated the serpent so now everything can go back to normal" I stated proudly

Stella clenched her fists at her sides then turned on me and shouted

"Nothing can ever go back to normal Phaness!!"

"Why not?" I asked

I shortly regretted it afterward.

"Why?! Well let's see oh that's right you betrayed the camp to work for a monster just to get more power!" Stella screamed

I was left speak less after what she said. Stella grabbed my shoulder roughly and began pushing me towards the big house where Chiron,Percy,Annabeth, and Katie were waiting for us. I don't bother to greet anyone because I knew that they would react the same way.

"Chiron I have a update on Phaness that you should know about" Stella reported

"What is it Stella?" Chiron asked

"That Phaness has defeated the monster and is back to normal" Stella continued

Everyone but Chiron and Stella seemed happy from the good news. I smiled weakly at them. Then Chiron threw me off guard with his question.

"Did you agree to that deal with the monster willingly?" Chiron asked

"Yes" I answered sadly

"Then Phaness you are hereby banished from Camp Half Blood" Chiron announced

After the words sunk in I began to feel numb. I show no emotion but simply answer.

"Ok"

Afterwards Chiron put a hand on my shoulder and said.

"Good go get your stuff together then we will see you off"

I nodded before Stella objected and shouted.

"What do you mean by we? I am not sending off a traitor"

Stella statement might've stung before but I had a numb feeling in my heart and simply ignored her. I headed to cabin three quickly and collected my backpack with supplies also my sword and waited at the gate with Chiron and the others. The only one missing was Stella.

Stella P.O.V.

It was barely morning and my mood was already messed up by Phaness. I had found her passed out near the lake when she knew she had to be under surveillance. Then when woke up she tried to become friends again by saying she defeated the serpent and things can go back to normal now. I knew that she was telling the truth and all but does she honestly think that things can go back to normal. Chiron had met with the group yesterday and came to the conclusion that since she agreed on the deal with the beast that she is hereby banished from Camp Half Blood. I think I was a little too happy about that news. I went over to the gate where Phaness,Chiron,Percy,Annabeth, and Katie were waiting. I still didn't understand why we had to have a send off party for a traitor but whatever I guess. I finally arrived at the gate and stood with the others.

"We all wish good luck on your journey ahead" Chiron stated

Phaness turned and walked out of the camp not even bothering with a glance back or remark.

Phaness P.O.V.

I walk the straight path that lies in front of me. I soon come to the conclusion that from now on I will be on my own. A small cloud appeared in front of me with a man that has brown hair and green eyes also he wore a Hawaiian t shirt.

"Who are you?" I asked

"Kinda sad you don't recognize your father" Poseidon remarked

"I'm guessing you heard the news so are you disowning me or something?" I asked

"I would not do that to any one of my children no matter what they did" Poseidon protested

"Ok so why did you contact me?" I asked

"You're going to have a hard journey being on your own so I'm giving you a big gift so you can stay alive" Poseidon stated

"And what would that be?" I asked

Suddenly a ruby gem appeared on my sword. I clicked it and my sword transformed into a golden trident. Next I felt a power surge and I got scared for a second because the surge reminded me of the serpent.

"Don't worry that power surge was just increasing your water controlling abilities" Poseidon reassured

"Thanks for the gift" I stated

"No problem" Poseidon said

The cloud disappeared and I continued to walk the straight path ahead. Well maybe this journey won't be so difficult now I think as I walk down the road with a smirk on my face.

THE END


End file.
